Chase Returns
by Leili Rayn Kiryu
Summary: The Beast Bowl is back! Which also means Chase Ripprock is back. Jasper hates him as soon as she first meets him. Alex likes Chase but is in love with Mason. Why is Chase hated by most of Alex's family? What makes Chase seem so perfect? Why does Harper think that seeing Chase is bad for her friend? Can Mason keep himself from hurting Chase though jealousy?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own WOWP.

**Author's Note: **Mason and Alex are married and have a daughter, Jasper. Read my other story _Alex's Biggest Secret_ to read about the marriage & pregnancy.

* * *

Alex Greybeck sat in the Russo Family Wizard Lair with her daughter, Jasper. They were watching Wizard Celebrity Gossip Shows before a commercial for Beast Bowl came on. "Oh! The Beast Bowl! Jasper, you wanna go to the Beast Bowl." Alex kissed her cheek. Jasper was smarter then most 6 month old babies. Just as Alex kissed Jasper's forehead Harper walked in to tell her it was the shift switch. "Beast Bowl? Is that really a good idea." Alex smiled. "I wonder if I can get us tickets. I'm not bringing Max and Justin again. Just me, you, Mason, and Jasper." Harper shook her head. "I'm not going." Alex pretended to be upset. "Please, Harper. We don't even need to talk to Chase. I promise we don't have to." Harper rolled her eyes. "Fine. But only if Mason comes with us."

"Alright. Well first we need to go talk to Chase to get tickets. And nothing could go wrong as long as you come with me."

"Fine but only because I don't want you to cheat on Mason."

"Alright. Let's go!"

Alex flashed herself and Harper to the arena. She was still holding her daughter. She saw Chase practicing. "Hey, Chase!" He looked over and smiled at her. "Hey, Alex. Hi, person I don't know." Harper slightly laughed. "I'm Harper, Alex's best friend." Chase nodded then looked at Alex again as he walked over. "Who's baby is this?" Alex happily announced. "She is my baby. Jasper Arianna Greybeck." Chase nodded and asked "Who's her father?" Alex got nervous so she muttered. "My husband..." Chase asked another question. "Who's that?" Alex swallowed hard and gave a stupid reply. "A guy whose last name is Greybeck..." Chase seemed confused. "Ok. Can I hold her? And what's his first name?" Alex stuttered. "Uh..well..Mason. And sure go ahead hold her." Chase's eyes widened as he took the baby from Alex. "Mason as in the werewolf?" Alex half smiled. "Yes.." Chase thoughtfully replied. "I thought you two broke up." Alex quickly answered. "We did...but we're clearly back together. By the way, is there anyway I can get 3 or 4 tickets to the show." Chase nodded. "Of course, who is coming. You aren't bringing your brothers, right?" Alex looked half offended by the question. "Of course not! I'm bringing my best friend, my daughter, and my husband."

Chase wanted to make sure he knew all their names. "Ok. You're Harper?" Chase asked and Harper acted the way she used to when Justin was with a different girl. "Yeah. I'm Harper. Why do you care?" Chase put his hands up as if to surrender. "Just asking. The baby is Jasper. And the werewolf is Mason." "Yup." Both Alex and Harper said at the same time. Jasper looked up at the male and slapped him. Harper laughed at Chase. "So how about them tickets..." Alex wondered. "Can I kiss you...? If I can't then no tickets" Chase questioned. Harper's mouth dropped and took Jasper out of Chase's arms. "Hold on...Alex and I need to talk." They both walked just outside of the building. "We have to leave. You can't kiss him so we aren't going to the show."

"Harper it'll be ok...just follow my lead. I'll wing it."

"Mason might get mad when he smells Chase's scent on us so we'll have to do something about that."

"I'll wing that too."

"Alex, you aren't good at winging it."

Alex rolled her eyes as she walked back in the building. Harper followed and knew something bad would happen. "Okay, Chase...let's make a deal."

"Okay. What's the deal, Harper?"

"You give us the tickets before you kiss Alex so we know we are going to get the tickets."

"Alright deal..." Chase gave Harper 4 tickets then went to kiss Alex.

"ALEX, HURRY UP! FLASH US OUT OF HERE!" Harper screamed. Alex froze for a moment then flashed them out with her wand. Alex was still holding Jasper when she and Harper walked out of lair and saw Mason walking in the Substation. They pretended to look busy and put on their aprons. A British voice came from right behind them. "Alex...Harper...why are you working while you're with Jasper?" Harper quickly smiled. "We just started our shift. Alex needs to ask her mom if she can watch Jasper." Alex smiled. "Right...we have to finish up so we can go somewhere. You, me, Jasper, and Harper all together." Alex started to walk away but Mason pulled her close to him. He kissed her forehead and took the baby. "I'll watch her. Wait a minute, what's that smell on our daughter?" He put a large amount of emphasis on the word 'our'. Alex and Harper pretended to act normal and not know what he meant. "Its...Chase...Chase Ripprock. Wait...his scent is also on you...and Harper. Alex, did you cheat on me?" He seemed real upset.

"No! Mason I would never do that. Mason, I can explain everything."

"Alright."

"Harper, can you go take orders while I talk to Mason?" Alex gave Harper a note pad to take orders. "Sure." Harper took the note pad picked up a pen and hurried off. Mason looked Alex in the eyes. "Why were you with Chase?" Alex smiled. "Well, I wanted to take you, Harper, and Jasper to The Beast Bowl. I took Jasper and Harper to get tickets with me. Chase wanted to hold Jasper so I let him and he wanted to kiss me but we didn't kiss. And Harper and I both held Jasper after Chase did. But we have tickets."

"Alex...I don't like him but we should go if you have the tickets."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I think it would be nice...to meet him again and maybe be nicer to him. He saw the jealous side of me; not the side you know and love."

"Alright. Do you want me to take a shower and bathe Jasper?"

"Its fine for now because at least I know you didn't kiss him."

"Ok. I'll tell Harper. And on the commercial it said he is going to tame a surprise beast."

"Oh jolly good! Can't wait to see what it is."

Mason really wasn't going to stay calm that Beast Tamer would get hurt badly if he touched Alex. Alex was married to Mason and Chase was just Beast Tamer, who liked Alex. Alex had a husband and a child but Chase wasn't her husband or the father of the baby. Mason kissed is wife's cheek. "Love you." Alex smiled as if to say it back to Mason. Alex had a plan for if Mason and Chase got in a fight. It was simple and she had a feeling she would have to use it. She walked way with nothing to say.

* * *

Alright let me know what you think.


End file.
